Flame retardants are used in the microelectronic industry for safety reasons. Mounting substrates in addition to motherboards, expansion cards, etc. have used bromide-based or phosphorus-based compounds as flame retardants in the core materials. Mandates from governments to eliminate halides have caused searches elsewhere in the available materials and among new compounds for flame-retardant qualities.